In The Begining
by thereadingfairy
Summary: Myths start of slightly different from how they are eventually known to be. For instance the some of the truths of Arthurian Legend are Merlin was young, Gwen was a servant and Uther was still alive. There was more things different than just that though
1. Chapter 1

As tradition the seventh year graduation party was held on the eve before the summer solstice to give luck to the new witches and wizards entering the world. It was the same for all magical schools and Hogwarts was not an exception to this rule.

Rachel Griffin, a graduate of the seventh year, had gone to the ceremony half way through the year with some of the others including her friend Rose Weasley but, as it was tradition to go, she came for the last hour of the party before midnight- as she had things to do the following morning. She had thrown herself into her part time job and it was ended that day so the newer students could get a taste of the work. She would be finding a new job soon but she wasn't that bothered as something was bound to turn up.

After staying in the hall long enough with the harder party goers she went to the lake and dipped her feet in the edge of the water. As she lazily rested herself on the bank she saw a sudden movement in the corner of her eye. In the Forbidden Forest.

Now despite being cautious she was too interested to leave it be and quickly slipped her shoes on and stuffed her socks in her jean pocket. Nimbly, she ran through the trees to where she had seen it, whatever it was. She looked right and saw the movement again and went left.

Slowly but surely she went deeper into the forest. When it was dark she illuminated the tip of her wand and looked at her watch. It was one minuet to twelve. One minuet to a new life.

She switched the light off and stuck the wand up her sleeve. She looked around but saw that there was no movement now- this was where it had led her to. Now she was even more curiouser, even though someone else might be a little frightened.

But then, suddenly, a different kind of darkness fell. Now she was a little worried.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up!" shouted a loud, gruff voice above Rachel, "Or I'll pull out your pretty, long hair." The person with the gruff voice grabbed her by the collar of her clothes around her neck.

Her eyes snapped open.

She was in a forest and there was a camp. It had fire where five men were surrounded in old fashioned clothes of scavengers or bandits. The men were staring at her and whoever was holding her. Rachel was so worried that she looked down at her feet only to be shocked that she wasn't wearing her usual clothes but a blue dress.

What on earth is going on? Rachel thought.

"What's your name?" asked the gruff man's voice as he turned her around swiftly and grabbed her by the shoulder to keep her from running away.

"Rachel," replied Rachel, "And what's yours?"

"Ha," sneered the man. "Why should you need to know?

"I demand to know-"

"She may as well know your name. She can't do any harm," said a man behind her, cutting her off.

Hah. I could kill them in a second when I have my wand, she thought.

"Alright, alright. Me name's Gareth," he replied to her question as he leered at her.

The man named Gareth twirled her around viciously to face the men in the camp site.

"What do you think of her boys?" said Gareth loudly in her ear, "Will she do?"

All the men started crowding around.

"Get off me…"

Suddenly, horns sounded from the right and as the whole camp turned and saw men on horseback with chainmail and red tunics with a gold dragon symbol on the front. The men on steeds charged and the camp flew into frenzy and scrambled to get their possessions and run away from knights, which she took to run to the outer edge of the fighting which was a way from a pile of rocks where the knights were backing the bandits towards.

The knights, assuming that was what they were, jumped off their horses and began fighting the five men. The scavengers were defeated and killed within minuets.

Once the bandits were dead the knights took off their helmets and one of the men came over to see if I was okay. As he did so one of the outlaws rose up from behind the knights and got hold of a bow. Behind him, Rachel saw a young man utter some words. There was a huge crash and a massive rock had knocked the thug out. All the knights looked around to see what had happened.

"That was good luck," said the knight who had come to talk to her, obviously not seeing what had happened. All the men murmured in agreement.

Could they not see what or who had helped them? Rachel wondered.

"Thank you," Rachel said to the knights before she forgot, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along."

"Did they hurt you?" asked the knight, whom she expected was in charge.

"Not that I know of."

"Prince Arthur at your service," replied the man regally.

"Thank you, once again," replied Rachel. "All of you," she said surveying the group.

"Let's get back to the castle," commanded Arthur. "Would you like to ride with me?" he asked as he turned to her.

"If it would not trouble you, sire."

He lifted her on to the horse and got on after her. Then he spurred the stallion on out of the forest.

"By the way what is your name?" he asked.

"Rachel, sire."


	3. Chapter 3

"That is amazing," said Rachel in awe of the castle emerging from the forest.

"Well, it is very beautiful, but it's not got that much of an impact when you've lived here all your life," said Arthur dismissively.

"Well still," said Rachel smiling, "It reminds me of a place I once called home."

"So where do you come from?" asked Arthur.

"Somewhere far away from here," replied Rachel as best as she could. Then a sudden thought came to her. "Where are we going?"

"To introduce you to my father, King Uther Pendragon," he replied.

"Anything I should know about, like how to introduce myself, what not to mention, what to tell him?" she asked.

"Well when getting introduced you should curtsey, then you should tell him how you came to be captured and what happened after that and whatever you do," said Arthur whispering in her ear, "don't mention magic."

"Why?" asked Rachel.

"All magic workers are evil in his eyes and to be truthful most of them try to strike at the heart of the kingdom."

Well, thought Rachel, at least you know before telling him that. And that explains why the other man didn't tell them what really happened, she remembered.

Rachel turned her head to look at the other young man. She saw him staring back at her and she smiled, which he returned.

Rachel was about to mouth thank you, but thought better of it. If it really was magic he had used he would want to be thanked for his efforts where she could easily tell him about her powers, knowing what he's going through and not being found out so easily.

When the castle steps came in sight they got of the horses and returned them to the stables.

"I just need to check up on something. I'll be back," said Arthur as he walked towards the stables with the knights. On the way he went to talk to the young man.

He came towards her. "I'm supposed to wait with you and ask if you need anything," he said.

"I'm fine," replied Rachel smiling, "What's your name?"

"Merlin," he replied, "I'm Prince Arthur's man servant."

"Your Merlin," said Rachel shocked, "Hang on a minuet. This is Camelot, isn't it?"

"Yes," he replied wondering, she guessed, why she was surprised.

"Anyway, thank you Merlin," she said recovering from the shock.

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin.

Then Rachel saw Arthur coming in the corner of her eye.

"I won't tell you now, but I'm not going to betray your trust. I promise you that. I'll explain properly later," replied Rachel in a hushed and calm voice.

"How are you?" asked Arthur as he came nearer.

"It depends on what I've got to do now."

"You're going to meet the King," said Arthur holding his arm out to her.

"Then I'm nervous," replied Rachel, taking his arm and walking into the castle, Merlin walking a step behind them.

They walked up many sets of stone stairs. Rachel was half waiting for them to move by themselves because it reminded her so much of Hogwarts, but obviously there was no magic allowed in Camelot.

I wonder what made Arthur's father, Uther, make that rule? thought Rachel.

"What's your last name?" asked Arthur letting go of her hand as they stood outside the door.

"Griffin."


	4. Chapter 4

The doors opened to a room with a throne near the back a few feet behind a window where light was streaming in. In the room were more knights in chainmail and red tunics with the golden dragon symbols embellished on them. There was one older man in brown robes and the king was on his throne. Two guards were positioned by the side of the doors.

"Arthur," said Uther as soon as Arthur came in, "What happened on patrol?"

"We found some bandits on the western boarder of the walls, in the forest. They were found and killed. We found Rachel," Arthur gestured to her as he mentioned her name, "and we bought her back here."

"This is the girl Rachel then," said Uther looking at her.

"Yes your majesty," said Rachel as she sunk into a curtsy and bowed her head, then getting up.

"How did you come to be with these bandits?" asked Uther staring at her.

"I don't know sire. That last thing I remembered was…" she had to think fast then, "going to sleep in my house and then being pulled up from the ground of the forest surrounded by people I had never met before," replied Rachel as truthfully as she could, "I was very thankful when the knights of Camelot came though. I wouldn't know what would have happened without them."

"Yes. Well, I know your first name. What is your last name?" asked Uther, convinced by her story.

"Rachel Griffin," she replied.

"Are you of noble blood?"

"I don't think so sire."

"Where is your home from here?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure how to get back sire," replied Rachel worried at what Uther would do next.

"We must find a job for you here," said Uther after taking a moments thought.

"Thank you sire," she replied, relieved.

"What could she do?" wondered Uther.

"Sire," said a man in the brown robes, "she could work for me."

"You, Gaius? Why do you need another helper?" asked Uther.

"Sire, Merlin has his duties to perform for Arthur and has not much time to help me. Also if I fall ill we may have someone to aid me being court physician for me," replied Gaius.

"Do you think you could help Gaius?" Uther asked her.

"I learn quickly sire and I think I could do it," replied Rachel who was secretly thanking Merlin in her head for the position he must have gave her for he had been standing in the corner with Gaius.

"Then it is settled. You may be apprentice to the court physician Gaius. We can get you another dress, for you need at least two, and a bed in the royal castle as you will be needed at any time. You may go now," commanded Uther.

"Thank you sire," said Rachel and she exited the room.

Rachel followed Gaius and Merlin to their rooms. They sorted out a bed for her in the corner of the room and got her new dress and night clothes ready.


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you mean by thank you earlier?" asked Merlin as he, Rachel and Gaius sat down to eat.

Rachel looked at Gaius, who looked as if he was worried, and then looked to Merlin to continue. "I meant thank you for saving whoever's life was endangered when that last bandit got hold of that bow. If…" said Rachel, pausing to look around to check if anything looked like someone could be listening from and then proceeded to whisper, "If you hadn't used magic to get that rock to fall on his head and knock him unconscious I don't know who would have died on my account and there would be no point in that."

"What…?"

"Merlin," said Rachel cutting him off, "However much you go on to say you don't have a talent that you do have I won't believe you. I was telling the truth to Uther when I said I came from far away way from here. Not just in distance, but in time. You are a legend where I come from. Iknow this," she explained.

"You know about my future," said Merlin warily.

"Every person on the earth knows about Arthur and you," replied Rachel, "Everyone knows about you. I don't know anyone who doesn't know who you are."

"Would you tell me what's next?" asked Merlin as if asking for proof.

"That's a bad idea. Besides I'm not sure if anyone knows about this part. The way you hear legends is that they are passed down generations and get distorted. It starts of a lot different than this," said Rachel as she gestured around the room.

"You will keep my secret then," said Merlin.

"I have the exact same secret. As long as we keep the secret to the three of us I doubt any of us will get in trouble," she replied turning to each of them and looking in to their eyes.

"Of course," said Gaius looking into her eyes.

"I will keep that secret. I promise," said Merlin.

"Thank you," replied Rachel, "I knew I could trust you."

"Let's eat. Before the soup goes cold," said Gaius.

When they had finished the meal they each turned to their beds. Rachel made her bed and sorted out her clothes for the next day. She was just about to go and get ready for bed when she heard a loud voice echo through her head. She couldn't make out the words but it sounded wise, old and longing for freedom.

Rachel looked around to see if anyone else heard it. Gaius was over in the corner arranging his books. He looked as if he hadn't heard a thing.

Suddenly a door banged and Merlin ran out of his room.

"Did you hear that?" Rachel asked Merlin.

Merlin looked over to her. "You heard it?"

"Heard what?" asked Gaius, obviously confused.

"Only a loud voice. Not the actual words. I'm surprised you didn't hear it Gaius," remarked Rachel.

"Come with me," replied Merlin.

"Okay."

"Where are you two going?" asked Gaius.

"To introduce Rachel to our friend," replied Merlin. He paused as if waiting for Gaius' approval.

"Make sure she's safe," replied Gaius cautiously, "I don't want Rachel to be put in the dungeons on your first night here."


	6. Chapter 6

"Merlin, where are we going?" asked Rachel as Merlin grabbed her hand and led her to meet his friend, "And who are we going to meet?"

Just then guards walked around the corner at the end of the corridor. Rachel was grasped by her shoulders and held in a corner with Merlin's hand over her mouth.

When the guards went past he let her go.

"We are going to meet a good friend of mine that knows my secret, but he's living outside of Camelot," said Merlin, softly.

They were almost at the entrance door when Merlin put out a hand to stop her.

"I'm going to distract the guards and then we'll go and see my friend," he said. He raised his hand at the banner at the far end of the corridor past the stair case, uttered some powerful magic words in a language unknown to her and, as the flag fell down, his blue eyes flashed a warm, golden brown.

A soon as the flag clattered to the floor the guards went over to investigate. Simultaneously, Merlin clasped Rachel's hand and they fled silently to the previously guarded entrance.

They came just outside of the gates just as the voice rang out in their heads to go to the western field a mile away.

In front of them was a mighty, gold dragon.

"This is your friend," said Rachel, turning to Merlin with a gob smacked expression on her face, "You are friends with a dragon."

"Rachel," said the dragon with a rumbling voice.

"You know my name," she replied astonished turning to face him.

"I have been waiting for you to enter this warlock's destiny," said the dragon, gesturing with his head towards Merlin when he mentioned destiny.

"You have?" repeated Merlin.

"I thought I was meant to be here for a reason," said Rachel, "I don't have a time-turner, so I figured that I needed to be here."

"A time-turner?" asked Merlin.

"Oh. You time travel back a few hours. You can't get any now."

"Eh-hem," muttered the dragon, impatiently puffing out rings of smoke out of his nostrils.

"Sorry," replied Rachel, hoping the dragon wouldn't get angry.

"Child open your mind to me so I may talk to you privately. Please," said the dragon.

"Can I trust you not to look into my memories without permission?"

"Of course. A person's mind is there last sanctuary."

"Then you may," said Rachel.

Abruptly an unexpected force overwhelmed her head.

Child, spoke the dragons voice in her head, you are a great and important role in Merlin's destiny. You need to be there by his side when things get tough. You need to come and see me if he can't come himself and relay instructions. There will be times when he needs you to look after Arthur on his behalf. It is his destiny to do this. And also, finished the dragon, you may need to divert suspicion away from him so people won't think that he has his secret.

I will do my best, she responded.

Good, I know you will do well child of my friend.

"You know about my heritage?" replied Rachel, shocked into not using her mind to talk to the dragon.

"To me it is obvious," answered the dragon, "I will see you again I believe."

"Goodbye," said Rachel as Merlin led her quickly back to Camelot. I hope to see you again some day, she thought in her head.

The dragon smiled and flew off as discreetly as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up," said Gaius shaking Rachel awake, "You need your breakfast."

"I'll be totally awake and alert in a few hours," replied Rachel, groggily getting out of bed.

"You'd better get changed first," said Gaius who pulled curtains around her bed to give her some privacy.

Rachel put on her new dress, made of cotton in a dark blue, and a white under shirt with flowers on the neck collar. She decided to use the red dress for special occasions at court with another undershirt that went with it.

When she had finished getting dressed, she went to was her face and then had breakfast: a bowl of porridge and water.

"Now," said Gaius from his bench, "I need you to go and give this potion to Lady Rosalind. She needs to take one spoonful twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening. Her room is in the west wing of the castle. The guards will give you directions."

As she walked to the west wing of the castle Rachel thought about how different the legend was to the truth of Merlin and Arthur. She wondered when or even if Merlin would grow a beard and if it would be as white or long as Dumbledore's. She laughed at the thought of Merlin with a beard. It definitely wouldn't suit him. Not now at least.

She got directions to Lady Rosalind's room from the guards that she'd seen the night before.

When Rachel got to the room she knocked on the door.

"Enter," replied a dignified voice.

Rachel opened the door slowly to talk to Lady Rosalind. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but Gaius the court Physician has sent me to give you your potion. He says for you to take a spoonful in the morning and the evening each day."

"Finally," Lady Rosalind replied indignantly, "I've been waiting for the potion forever."

Grateful.

"Goodbye my lady," She replied making a swift exit to the door. Just then another woman entered the room.

"Finally, the girl is back," She remarked, "Put the flowers in the vase and be quick about it. I need you to help me with my dress."

When Lady Rosalind went into the other room the other girl set about arranging the flowers.

"Do you want me to help?" offered Rachel, gesturing towards the flowers.

She looked up." Yes, thank you," She replied.

"Have you always worked for her?" asked Rachel.

"No. I work for noble visitors to Camelot," she replied, "I look after them."

"You do it well. I'm sure," smiled Rachel finishing the arrangement.

"Well I try," she said straitening up. "Thank you."

"I'll see you again if I'm handing out more potions to noble visitors," said Rachel, "My name's Rachel."

"Well," she said offering her hand to shake it, "It's nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm Gwen, short for Guinevere."

The Guinevere…

"It's nice to meet you. I hope I won't have to give you any potions from Gaius to you."

"I'll see you some other time. Oh and say Hello to Merlin for me."

"Sure. Goodbye," said Rachel as she walked out of Lady Rosalind's room to get back to Gaius.


	8. Chapter 8

As the sun rose low in the sky in the early hours of the morning Gwaine slowly edged his horse over the hill to see the view of Camelot from the road on the hill. He was still surprised that he was a knight there after Uther had recovered. Arthur had apparently defended their actions in, as he called it, Camelot's hour of need.

Coming back to the same place was surprisingly pleasant and comforting to him: he didn't have to wait to see his friend, Merlin, and the knights; he didn't get into brawls as often as he used to because he was able to give money for the drinks and gambled earnings he owed others; and he felt better than he had done in years. People looked pleased to see him in the streets for once which, to him, was a new feeling. He had a home now and things he was afraid to lose now and, even though that might make him feel worried sometimes, it was a good feeling to have in comparison to the ones in his old life.

He had to be a bit more careful with who he flirted, was connected and exchanged money with. IT was easier for them to track where he was now as a knight of Camelot. He shook his head as he thought about what he now was. The knowledge almost terrified him sometimes- he was what his father had been and he had influence in things he didn't want to because now people depended on him on things he didn't think he had any real authority on. Still he shouldn't be complaining.

Dismounting his horse at the northern gates of Camelot he pulled his horse through the early streets of Camelot where a few people were up and about setting up market. He made his way past the outer city houses to the middle of the castle and then turned right to the stables to put the horse back in its paddock. He walked up to his room, grabbed his knight's amour and descended the staircases and flirting with the occasional female servant as he went down.

As he was walking down the outside steps of the castle he caught a glimpse of dark hair.

"Merlin, my old friend!" he hollered as he saw the servant across the stone street. Merlin looked around and grinned broadly at his friend. "Have you missed me?" he asked as he drew closer and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Very much Gwaine," he said in his merry voice. "How was your last month? Busy?"

He laughed as they walked together towards the training grounds arms around each other's shoulder's in a friendly gesture. "Very busy Merlin," he replied hitting him almost hard in the square of his shoulder blades and almost making him drop Arthur's amour. "I've been seeing the damage to the villages by Cenred's men. It's going to take time but it looks hopeful."

Merlin nodded and they chatted all the way down to the grassy area where the others were practicing their fighting skills.

After a few hours or so the knights had gotten hungry and proceeded to make the move back to their castle quarters.

"So Princess," said Gwaine when Arthur turned up. "What've I missed this past month while I was away?"

Arthur looked at him and then gave the impression he was rolling his eyes at the other knight as he answered him. "Well, we rescued a girl in the forest the week after you left-"

"- A girl- Is she pretty?" he asked suggestively as he raised his eyebrows.

"-She's working for Gaius now, actually and Merlin's good friends with her," answered the prince ignoring the question even though he knew the charismatic man would take it that way. "Didn't he mention it to you?"

"No but he's got a lot on since he has to pamper to your every need my lord," he answered back cheekily and then jogged away to see Merlin, and as not to get kicked or hit by Arthur.

"How could you not tell me that there's a new girl working for Gaius?" he asked as he pushed servant a little to the side almost as a mock punishment for not telling him.

"Gaius' new assistant, you mean?" he replied as the other man ruffled his hair a little.

Gwaine stopped in the doorway for a bit and then moved inside to stop blocking the doorway. "Yes her."

Merlin thought for a moment and then said. "It slipped my mind."

Grinning, he patted his friend on the back. "Hopefully I will get to meet her then."

The other looked a little doubtful and said, "Maybe," and they walked back to their separate corridors.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was still up over the early evening of Camelot when the knight with almost shoulder length wavy dark brown hair had gotten some rest and quickly walked down the stairs and out into the open air of the inner fortress of the castle. The shadows were starting to length from the angle of the amber light flooding the late afternoon blending into the dark outlines of the buildings.

Gwaine casually walked through the streets of the great city down to the lower town on the way to his favourite pub. He made this walk regularly when he was here and he knew nearly everyone he passed on the way because they had the same day to day routine, on the whole. This was a sign, to a few people and the rest of the knights, that he may frequent the pub too often. He would agree but he never understood the word "enough" and "drink" in the same sentence.

Too deep in thought he didn't realise until he bumped into someone that he was still walking. He regained his balance and before the other person could fall over he grabbed them by the arm and held them upright until they too regained their own balance.

"Sorry," he said chastely, "I didn't mean to do that. I was daydreaming back there…" He gestured his thumb behind his back to where he had been walking down and then turned back to see properly, for the first time who he had just met.

It was a young girl who, he assumed, was around Merlin's age or maybe a bit younger by no more than a year. Her dark brown hair fell down to her shoulders and a little bit below just reaching her décolletage. The front part of her hair covering her forehead came down to about her eyes.

"It's alright," she murmured as she put the book she was reading into a satchel thrown over her right shoulder and tied it up again. "I was reading- I didn't see you either." She looked up and shrugged her shoulders a little as she leaned her head a little to the left with a smile on her face saying "oh well worse things could of happened". He noticed that she had a brilliant shade of blue in her eyes, which were framed by dark eyelashes and eyebrows, and he was reminded of Merlin who had similar colour in his: If he didn't know that Merlin had no siblings then he would've probably mistaken her for his sister.

Remembering Merlin he thought he'd better go to the pub to see his friend. "I'll see you some other time?" he asked bowing slightly.

He noticed her laugh a little at his conduct when she said, "Maybe, goodbye." As she moved to leave he grabbed her hand and turned her back towards him.

"What's your name?" he asked, as he took a step closer to her.

"Now's where's the fun in that?" she asked jokingly. Seeing his pleading, puppy dog look she answered him. "There's no point you'll never need to know it."

"Really?" he asked. "How do I not know how you've got to be addressed? That you've not a title like lady or princess- oh you are, aren't you- you're a princess?" He grinned and bowed before her.

"No I'm not and you can stop doing that Gwaine," she answered, smiling.

"You know my name?" he asked.

"I know Gwen."

"Oh."

He looked at her. She looked back. They started laughing, breaking the silence between them.

"It would be better if you would've come up with a different line, but thank you all the same," she said.

"I'll try and remember that."

Both parted company nodding their heads and walking in opposite directions.

He walked into the pub and by the time he finished his third drink the knights, and Merlin, had gotten deep into conversation that it was only when got up, and disappeared into the crowd, he got momentarily distracted but got back into to the conversation.

"Hey, guys," said a newly familiar voice behind him. He turned around and saw the girl again, sans the book, with Merlin. Oh, he thought.

"Gwaine," said Merlin introducing them, and they responded by shaking hands. "This is Rachel: Gaius' new assistant. Rachel this is Sir Gwaine."

"Nice to meet you," said Gwaine in his low voice and a mischievous look in his eye.

"Same," Rachel replied smiling and then sat beside of Merlin and they all continued the conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

The conversations over the ale they were each acquainted with were about the last few weeks and the goings on; this was mainly for Gwaine's sake as he hadn't been back there for long.

They were all, surprisingly, fitted on one table. Well fitted was difficult as they had attained a few extra chairs from the bar maids. Percival, was sitting on his own chair, they had discovered it was never good to put him on a bench with more than two other people; Leon was sitting on the bench next to him and with him were Elyan and two other knights; on the opposite bench were Lancelot, who was facing Leon, Gwaine and Merlin who had squashed Rachel in between themselves. It was an uncomfortable, yet comforting, squeeze.

Gwaine realised, slightly surprised, that Rachel seemed to fit in and listen to their conversation with interest and they didn't mind one bit. They seemed to talk about most things in front of her and she fit in as though she were one of the guys. Merlin and she seemed to get on better than the others did. Gwaine didn't know why he felt a little out of place when her eyes flickered to him over and over during the conversation. She lived with him and Gaius though so it was to be expected that she knew him better than she did any of the others.

They came to the mention of her rescue and Gwaine suddenly realised that her had never heard the full story.

"What exactly happened?" he asked intrigued by the new and so far evaded knowledge. At this he felt the girl shift beside him. Turning his head slightly he saw her seem a little uncomfortable.

"Well," said Leon, not seeing her squirm in her seat, "We were out on parole…" He elaborated further and Gwaine listened as he eyed her occasionally through the monologue, now and then someone added an anecdote to the story, and what had happened afterwards. She had been there for three weeks but they quickly changed subject after that. She relaxed a little later when she seemed to forget what they had been talking about.

The rest of the evening passed in an uneventful haze with the knights having a few more drinks, laughs, talks and the occasional mention of a lady, maiden or love interest that the others had. Throughout the evening thoughts were merry and smiles were broad and the all dispersed a few hours after they all walked their separate way at separate times. Before the end of the evening, well before everyone else had left, Merlin and Gwaine with Rachel strolled back to the physician's chambers within the castle. The two old best friends chatted cheerily as they stumbled slightly back; they'd gotten a little drunk, if truth be told. Merlin realised that he'd have to go to the Prince's chambers and get him ready for the evening. This also included other chores like laying out the clothes for him the next day.

The other two were left on their own. There was a pause that he couldn't abide for long and luckily he didn't supply the starter for the conversation.

"Shouldn't you be walking back to your own quarters?" she asked looking at him inquisitorially.

He smiled and jokingly replied, "I couldn't leave you alone- I'm a knight of Camelot who should defend women."

"From me falling up the stairs from tripping over my own feet? No offence but no one can stop the inevitable," she answered him in a mock serious tone with a little smirk forming into a smile and laughing a little within a few cannoned seconds.

"Were you uncomfortable for a reason when I asked about the rescue?" he lightly, he wondered why she would feel like that.

"Oh," she answered tensing a little. "Well, thing is I don't feel comfortable being the centre of attention sometimes. This was one of those times."

Without realising it they'd gotten to Gaius' rooms already and when he asked this question they were standing outside the door to the physician's room.

"Why this time?" he asked casually.

She looked a little hazed and then answered. "I don't know maybe I'll be able to answer that question later."

He made a metal note to ask her again when she found the answer. "Well until another time," he bowed a little and they went their separate ways for that night.


	11. Chapter 11

The repetitive and annoying clink clink clink of swords and armour of the morning where reeking hell with Gwaine's hangover. He had gone to the tavern on his own this time and, after living like he had for years he still hadn't gathered the concept of if you had something to do early the next morning that getting drunk the night before was not a great way to help it go smoothly. Thankfully they're starting with the basics this morning and that, hopefully, will wake him up.

Merlin is at the side of the field cleaning Arthur's swords, extra armour, shoes and clothes whilst he watches on at the knights practicing their rudimentary fighting skills: jabs, swings and blocks. One, two, three, clink, clink, clink. Again, again, again. Arthur is commanding this from the front and the words are bouncing inside of his head as they hit his ears and gate crash more than enter his hearing organs. Why did the drink have to taste so good as it does when it smoothly makes its way down his throat? But then again he didn't want to live without it.

He then realised that there was a silence as he looked up he realised that someone was talking to him. He looked up and saw Lancelot to his right.

"Alright my friend?" he asked cheekily smiling as he hinted with his voice and suggestive eyebrow raise that he knew that his friend was drunk. No surprise about that though the extent was more than he realised.

"My head hurts," he grumbled quietly to his friend. He saw the fighting stance the other knights were in and asked, "Am I fighting you?"

"Sure."

He got into his own stance facing his friend as though he were a foe: Deadly looks were exchanged then they were off. The two styles were different: one conventional and predictable the other adventurous and adaptable. They both challenged each other: precision against bold strokes, lunges as opposed to dives, standing ground feet to intricate foot work. It was impressive as usual when they sparred against each other and, as usual, they broke off after a half hour. He walked over to the manservant who was talking to his master.

"How did I do?" he asked chuckling as he reached the two friends.

Arthur turned around to see the knight in question and Merlin grinned as Arthur looked disapprovingly. "The same as always you would be better if you didn't drink so much."

He had a mouthful of water from a goblet and after a few minutes went back on the field to face his opponent. A few minutes into the same fight they've turned around to face different ways so that Lancelot was facing downhill and Gwaine was facing up. He got a little distracted as he saw the physician's apprentice approach the others watching. He went straight back into his fighting and got a little bruised in the fighting. At the end of their fight someone else's sword end snagged his armour and cut his arm a little. It bleed only a bit but Camelot's knights must be in tip top condition. He walked up to the tent and he heard Arthur order the girl to help his knight.

"Arthur wants me to bandage that," she said as she peeped her head into the tent. "You mind if I come in?"

"That's fine."

He removed his chainmail, wincing a little as he lifted his cut arm up to take it off. Which left his cotton blue tunic on underneath with the strings loosely done up at the front. The sword edge had left a bigger scratch than he had originally thought, yet only a little deeper.

Looking at the cut by his side Rachel tilted her head and asked, "Why do I have to patch this up? It's barely a cut compared to other injuries." Whilst rolling her eyes he chuckled and answered her explaining that as a knight he must always be without weaknesses the enemies could exploit.

"Ahh right," she said as she broke the bandage. She lifted his arm up and rolled back the sleeve, placing his hand over it to keep the cuff there. "So you really aren't bothered by this are you- because I think I've had slightly worse than this."

He laughed and then saw her face which made him wonder if she was telling the truth. As she was tying up the cloth she said something different.

"You'd fair better if you changed your fighting style a little, you know," she said in a non-committed way. "If you adapted your style to be even more so then you could range from the broad strokes you give out now to more precise jabs occasionally to unbalance your enemies so they don't know how you're going to fight."

He looked up at her as she told him that it was finished and then walked out. She then peeped back in and added that he should trust his own instincts though as she isn't the best at this kind of knowledge. As she left the second time he thought that she had something there.


End file.
